The Light behind your eyes
by RameroRAM
Summary: Cute Scorose one shot, combined with MCR. My two fave things :)


A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, nor do I own the song "The Light behind Your Eyes" by My Chemical Romance. Enjoy, and please leave a review! :)

It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and all of the Weasleys were gathered in the living room. Everyone was subdued, with the same thought on their mind. The reformed Death Eaters. They had been targeting the Potters, and the Weasleys, as well as the Longbottoms, and other families that fought in the Second Wizarding War. Rose was sat next to her cousin Lily, and was listening to her whisper something about a boy, and then another boy, in her ear. As she started to lose interest, her eyes wandered around the room, and fell on Scorpius Malfoy, who was sat opposite her in the room, next to her cousin and their best friend Albus. She felt a lump in her throat arise and she concentrated her thoughts back on whatever Lily was saying. She couldn't think about him now. Not after their fight. She didn't want to see him at all. They had been secretly dating for 2 years now, and even though they were both out of school, she wanted to tell everyone. He wasn't so keen. She couldn't imagine just how badly her dad would react. And his father. But then, on the other hand, it would be nice to not have to worry about hiding their relationship anymore. The only person left who knew was Albus. Christina knew…but she wasn't around to conceal their secret anymore. Rose felt another huge lump arise in her throat, as she thought about her best friend. She swallowed and tried to concentrate on her conversation, when another conversation picked up across the room. Her Uncle Harry had approached Albus with a present in his hands.

She watched as Al looked up, "Hey dad….what's that?" he asked, gesturing at the large case in his hand.

"That Al, is your Christmas present. We thought it would be a good idea to give it to you now." Harry replied, handing the present to him.

Albus unwrapped it eagerly, to find a brand new guitar sitting in the case. He took it out, and looked it in awe.

"Thanks dad!" He beamed and started to strum a few chords,

"Why don't you play and sing for us?" his dad smiled proudly at him

"Err..sure" He smiled, and started to play a Muggle song.

Rose sat there and watched her cousin as he started to strum the first few chords of the song, and listened to the lyrics, as she felt herself get lost in the music.

_So long to all my friends, Everyone of them met tragic ends_

Rose thought back to that fateful day, where her life had taken a turn for the worse.

Rose's POV

_She sat there, sipping her coffee, while Christina sat across from her, quietly dunking her biscuit in her tea. _

_"So, are you going to tell him about the…situation?" She broke off half her biscuit and popped in her mouth_

_Rose sighed "Of course I am….what with the attacks, and everything else going on, I haven't had time yet"_

_Christina nodded in understanding, "That makes sense. But you must tell me as soon as you do tell him. You know you should tell the godmum everything"_

_She laughed, "Who says you'll be god mum?"_

_"Hmmm, let's see the other candidates….Your cousin Lily, who would probably drop your melon, Dominique who would infect your melon's ears with swear words, and Molly, who would bore your melon to death anyway."_

_"You should really stop calling it a melon you know."_

_"Well it will be the size of one at some point"_

_"true."_

_"Anyway I must be off, my shift back at St Mungo's starts again in 5. I'll see you later chica." She kissed me on the cheek and made her way out of the café. _

_I leaned back in my seat, perfectly content with my life._

_And then that was when the street blew up ._

_I dived under the table, as did most other sensible people in the café, waiting for the explosion to finish. When it did, I pulled myself up with trembling fingers and took my wand and climbed my way out onto the street. It was a complete wreck. There were people stumbling around with others lying on the ground. And then I saw her. Lying on the ground. Her body broken, with her chest moving slowly up and down. I rushed over to her, and cradled her head in my lap._

_She opened her eyes, "…Rose…"_

_A tear fell out of my eye onto my lap, "It's going to be alright…we can get you to St Mungo's okay?"_

_She coughed. "…Rose…you have to promise me that you tell everyone…about everything…"_

_"Come on Chris, we can get you help"_

_"No….you have to promise me…"_

_I looked down at her…it was taking all of her strength left just to utter those words, with her voice cracking and her chest hardly moving at all. _

_I swallowed. "I promise."_

_"I love you chica."_

_"I love you too"_

_Her eyes slowly shut and I almost felt her last breath leave her. I just let the tears stream out of my eyes and I cradled her body. I don't know how long I sat on that street, but it felt like days to me. Someone took my hand and held it. I knew that hand. It was him again. Always there for me. He didn't understand that I promised her to tell everyone. I went back to his flat, and I slept for days. When I next awoke, the first thing I said to him was "We need to tell everyone". He didn't take it well. He argued, I argued back, we said things we shouldn't have done. Now it was broken. _

I listened once more to the song, and found the lyrics engulf me, and I looked up at Scorpius, and we stared deeply into each other's eyes. The sapphire blue and the stormy grey.

_If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep_

I remembered our first kiss.

_Scorpius dragged me by the hand towards the lake. It was a few days before the Christmas holidays and he said that he had something urgent to talk to me about. _

_"Scorp where are you taking me?"_

_"For a walk. It's lovely weather for a walk"_

_Almost on his words, the sky erupted in a fit of rain, that completely soaked us in water from head to toe. He turned around and faced me. _

_"You look beautiful"_

_"I look like a drowned rat and so do you!" I giggled_

_"Oh really?" He swept his hair out of his eyes, and I raised an eyebrow, and bit my lip._

_"God dammit woman!"_

_"What?"_

_"Honestly I just try and compliment you!"_

_"What's wrong Scorp? Are you on your period again?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know, your period?"_

_"I don't have periods…"_

_"I know, but you're acting like you are on one, with all the mood swin…"_

_I never got the rest of that word out of my mouth, as I was cut off by Scorp cupping my face with his hands and kissing me passionately. I kissed him back and threw my arms around him. I had been waiting for this for so long, and I can honestly say that it was one of the best moments of my life. Then everything just started from there._

_I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. _

I looked back at Scorpius, and lifted a hand up to my cheeks to find them wet with my tears. I remembered the first time that we said those magic words to each other.

_We were lying in my bed in the Head's dormitory. We used to alternate between our rooms in the dormitory, as we didn't like to sleep alone. It was the first day back at school after the Christmas holidays, and we both were lying there, completely stuffed from eating too much leftover Christmas chocolate, and I was looking particularly attractive in some baggy trousers and a hoodie, while he looked as perfect as usual. It was raining outside and we lay there, cuddling each other, listening to the rain against the window._

_Scorp whispered into my ear, "I love you"_

_I looked up at him, and was shocked for a second, but then I burst out into the biggest smile I could, and whispered, "I love you too"_

_We spent a happy, comfortable night together, just enjoying each other's presence. _

I came back to the world, as the song was nearing its end, and realised that Scorpius had that look in his eyes. He had that look on when he kissed me for the first time, and when he told me he loved me, and every time he did something loving or passionate for me. It hit me hard then about how much I missed him being with me. I just wanted to feel his protective arms around me once more. And I didn't care if I was at the Burrow, in front of my whole family. We both got up and walked towards each other and just flung our arms around each other. I couldn't bear it anymore. And neither could he.

He pulled away and pushed my hair away from my face. "You look beautiful"

"I look like a drowned rat"

He laughed and kissed me.

I kissed him back, and we stayed like that, not noticing that Al had finished, or that my whole family were staring at us, or that my dad had broken the glass he was holding.

I pulled away, and said, "I love you"

"I love you too"

And that was when my dad stood up

"What's going on Rosie?"

"Me and…"

Scorpius stepped forward and cut me off, "Mr Weasley, your daughter and I have been dating for the last two years, and I am extremely sorry for not telling you sooner, but we wanted to keep it secret for some time. I'm in love with her, and she loves me, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

I looked at him astonished, and then felt my face break out in a huge smile.

My dad looks pretty astonished too. Actually I think he's in shock. He sits down and my mum gives me a hug, before placing a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"He's just in shock dear" She smiled at me and sat down.

"I also have something to say." I turned to face Scorpius. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, but I only found out that morning." He looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry Scorpius, but we haven't been careful enough…"

I turned to face everyone and held onto his hand like a life line. There were many reasons why I was placed in Ravenclaw, and my lack of bravery was one of them. "You see the thing is…I'm pregnant."

And then my dad fainted.

While my mum helped my dad to recover, Scorpius pulled me round to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"I think so…I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? This is brilliant! We're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad!"

I laughed and kissed him again.

My family looked at us, happy that I was back to my usual self again.

_9 months later…._

I sat in our newly purchased house, with Scorpius by my side, and our new baby girl, Christina, in my arms.

She was a month old, and was still being showered in gifts by both families. We got around to telling the Malfoys, which didn't go too badly.

We didn't talk to them for about a month after, but still, we're on good terms now.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

He looked at me and pressed a kiss to my head. "She is…she is beautiful just like you."

I smiled, and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We had Albus play "The Light Behind Your Eyes" at our wedding a year later.

Funnily enough it rained then too.

What is it with rain, and mine and Scorp's relationship?


End file.
